beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorilla and Crane Warfare
A virus, courtesy of Scorponok, turns Optimus and Wind-Rider into an overly aggressive fighting machines. Chapter Summary While out on a specimen-gathering mission, Optimus Primal, Wind-Rider, Jackfoot and Dinobot argue over the importance of studying the local flora. Optimus and Wind-Rider finds it valuable, while Dinobot thinks the whole mission is pointless and dangerous and Jackfoot however think this is boring. As they turned to leave, the plant Optimus and Wind-Rider are studying shoots two seedpods at Dinobot and Jackfoot that lands right at the top of their necks, right where they can't reach. As Dinobot and Jackfoot struggles, Optimus and Wind-Rider helps remove the pods and notes that they've learned something. Just then, the group is ambushed by Scorponok, who manages to implant two Cyberbees onto Optimus and Wind-Rider's chests before being driven away. Back at the Axalon, Optimus and Wind-Rider recuperates in a CR Chambers while Dinobot explains that the bee is a viral mines designed by Scorponok to infect Optimus and Wind-Rider's core systems and humble their personalities, making them too cowardly to fight adequately. Rhinox deduces that because the mines has infected all of Optimus and Wind-Rider's core systems, removing the bees is impossible without killing the Maximal commander and Maximal ninja scout, and doing so would trigger a self-destruct that would destroy everything within sprinting distance. As they wonder what to do next, the CR Chambers shakes and is blasted apart. Out stomps Optimus and Wind-Rider, ready for battle. The cyberbees has had the opposite effect on Optimus and Wind-Rider, turning them into crazed berserkers. Obviously, Scorponok's "notorious incompetence" has caused the Predacon's plan to backfire. Still, in their current states, Optimus and Wind-Rider are now a danger to themselves and their teammates, and are still at risk of perishing under the system drain of the mine. Optimus orders his troops to lock him and Wind-Rider up. The Maximals debate over what to do next, knowing that Scorponok would have the anti-viruses for the mines but unsure of how to acquire it. With what little bit of clarity they have left, Optimus and Wind-Rider convinces Cheetor and Foxfire that they could use the mines against the Predacons, and Cheetor and Foxfire releases them. Optimus and Wind-Rider wants to take advantage of their enemy's lack of knowledge of the mines' malfunction to launch a surprise assault. When brought to the rest of the crew, their plan is shot down as being far too risky and dangerous to attempt. Optimus and Wind-Rider accidentally shoots and activates an alarm, which then sets them into a tantrum. The Maximals try to stop them, but Optimus and Wind-Rider shoves them all away and takes off for the Predacon base on their own through the Transwarp gate almost close to the Predacon base. With their options running short, Dinobot ironically suggests they "think like the old Optimus and Wind-Rider" and proposes negotiating with the Predacons for the cure, but their attempt only serves to give the Predacons advance warning of Optimus and Wind-Rider's new state and their oncoming assault... but not before Megatron kicks Scorponok and Shadow Panther slashed his chest for being an "incompetent bug." Now with the Predacons on full alert and with no other course of action to take, the Maximals begrudgingly follow Optimus and Wind-Rider to the Predacon base to give them covering fire in their two-bot assault. After blasting their way in, Optimus and Wind-Rider takes on Tarantulas and Drill Bit and pinned them to the wall with their own weapon. Optimus and Wind-Rider then breaks through another wall to grab Waspinator and Jetstorm and blow them away. Outside, the Maximals take on Blackarachnia, Terrorsaur, Inferno, Powerpinch, Retrax and Manterror, giving Cheetor and Foxfire a chance to run inside the base. After tearing through the Predacon crew, Optimus and Wind-Rider ends up confronting Megatron and Shadow Panther, who teasingly dangles the cures in front of their noses while giving an ultimatum: Submit to them and live, or stay defiant and die from the mines. Inspired by the plant specimen from their mission with Dinobot and Jackfoot, Optimus and Wind-Rider chooses a third option and rips the bees from their chests, activating its self-destruct. They tosses it at Megatron and Shadow Panther and it attaches to the Predacon leader and Predacon senior lieutenant's backs where they can't reach. Megatron and Shadow Panther drops the anti-viruses and flees to Scorponok for help. Fortunately for Optimus and Wind-Rider, Cheetor and Foxfire manages to arrive just in time to grab the cures and administer it to the Maximal leader and Maximal ninja scout before their spark gives out. Megatron and Shadow Panther reaches Scorponok, but not in time, and the Cyberbees blows just after the Maximals rush outside the base. Optimus and Wind-Rider recuperates in Razorbeast's med bay and finds Dinobot, Jackfoot, Foxfire and Justin watching over them. Dinobot shares an uncharacteristic sentiment while Foxfire and Jackfoot are so happy to see that their friends are safe and that Optimus and Wind-Rider are back and wanders out. Optimus and Wind-Rider sees that the former Predacon and Jackfoot has brought them a sample of the flower they were studying earlier. Category:Chapters